<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Ways by Kasz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973270">Our Ways</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasz/pseuds/Kasz'>Kasz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, suyoo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasz/pseuds/Kasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a way, loneliness brought them together. Although, it involved disagreements, bickerings and a sprinkle of fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DreamCatcher Enemies To Lovers Ficfest 2k21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, we meet again. Hahah.<br/>This time I attempted to join Enemies to Lovers Ficfest that <a href="https://twitter.com/radicalmomocist">Laura</a> organized. Thank you for the opportunity.<br/>Also, this work is loosely based on Harry Potter Universe requested by my first <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/xKasz">CC</a> hitter, <a href="https://twitter.com/PolarFeline">PolarFeline</a>. I hope you like it, clown.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Kim Yoohyeon!” A boisterous voice thundered in the hallway, making her sighed and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew this voice, the owner, and what usually follows after she heard it. She inhaled deeply before turning around. What she didn’t expect was when a sticky substance splashed on her face, dripping on her uniform. She gasped loudly and winced when she wiped the substance using her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The culprit let out an obnoxious burst of laughter while pointing at her. She wasn’t alone. Her partner in crime, Siyeon, was there too. And of course, the first thing they would do in the morning was to prank her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Bora, what on earth?” She screamed in the direction of the two students who were busy clutching their stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing that she got ignored, she strode towards them. Bora who saw her coming tried to cease her laughter and straightened up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your skincare routine looks good Kim Pup. But I think you shouldn’t do it when class is about to start.” Bora pointed at her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clean it up, now!” She demanded. Whatever substance that Bora had splashed her was making her face itchy and smelly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cleen it ip, niew!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Bora made a face and imitated her. “Don’t worry, you still look good this way. I’m sure your professor won’t mind.” She laughed and slapped Siyeon’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening here?” Someone interrupted her. “Yoohyeon, are you alright?” Minji scanned her up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, look, your bodyguard is here,” Bora sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Bora, how many times did I tell you not to bother Yoohyeon?” Minji’s voice was stern, eyes looking straight at Bora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I lost count.” She shrugged nonchalantly after pretending to count with her fingers. “Oh, look, the class is starting. Let’s go, Singnie. It’s not fun here anymore.” Bora hooked her hand with Siyeon’s and left them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched the two of them go with a frown on her face. Her morning was ruined, thanks to them. How long would it take for her to clean up? She wiped her cheek again, trying to get rid of the remaining gel-like substance. It seemed like she would miss her first class today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, let me help you with that.” Minji flicked her wand in front of her face, and all the remaining substance on her body vanished in a second. “There, you’re good to go.” Minji smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Minji. You’re a lifesaver. I wish I paid attention when they taught me advanced cleaning spells back then.” She checked her, now clean, yellow streak uniform and gave Minji a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem. Those two really need to stop bothering you.” She squinted her eyes in the direction where those pranksters were going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji’s concern brought back a genuine smile on her lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minji’s hand on her wrist woke her up from her train of thoughts, and she felt the blood rushing on her cheeks, making them as red as Minji's tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re late. Let’s just go to our class,” she said quietly, refusing to look at Minji. She hoped that Minji didn’t notice her flustered cheeks, or she would get more embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pssst, Yoohyeon, Kim Yoohyeon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A crumpled paper landed on the back of her head, making her look up from the textbook that she was reading. Behind her, Gahyeon grinned widely while waving at her. She pointed at the crumpled paper, signalling her to read it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked the paper that fell under the table, careful not to make too much noise. Inside, there was a blue insignia on its corner and a scribble that she could hardly read if not because of the familiarity with the handwriting. A sentence spread out on its brownish surface, telling her to meet the sender after class near the clock tower. She looked at Gahyeon and nodded before going back to her book and pretending to pay attention to the lecture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat on the grass, staring at the castle where she had spent almost half of her life in. Gahyeon really took her time, it seems. She'd been here for fifteen minutes but there's still no sign of Gahyeon's presence anywhere near her. She regretted rushing here as soon as her class ended. She could use the time to eat or just hang out with her roommate. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by an over-excited Gahyeon running towards her and almost ran her over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What took you so long?” She furrowed her eyebrows. Gahyeon needed to work on her time management one of these days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I need to do something first.” Gahyeon smiled cheekily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She plopped down next to her, suspiciously looking left and right to check if there were people who could eavesdrop on them. She then fished out a crumpled paper which turned out to be some kind of map.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I heard someone said that there’s a dragon nest full of treasure inside the Forbidden Forest.” She excitedly showed her the map and pointed at an X mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” She raised one of her eyebrows. She already knew what the smaller girl wanted, but she couldn’t help but question her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And… Why don’t we check if the rumours are true?” Gahyeon blinked repeatedly, attempting to look cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Gahyeon. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden for an obvious reason.” She shook her head. Gahyeon’s idea always blew her mind, both in a good and bad way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it’s not good. It’s terrific! Come on, Yoohyeon. You don’t want me to go by myself, do you?” Gahyeon relentlessly tried to convince her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could only sigh as she didn’t have any choice. If she refuses, it’s either Gahyeon would continue to bother her or she would go there by herself. Both options were equally as bad, but they only had one outcome. So, it’s better to shorten the time of her suffering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still think that this is a bad idea,” she said as she walked next to Gahyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was past the school curfew and they had to sneakily avoid the professors and the keepers’ patrol to reach the forest. She had to duck and sidestep when the tree branches were blocking her way. The forest was quiet, saved for the occasional conversation they had and the noise they made while they were stepping on the dried leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t say that if we find the treasure.” Gahyeon was firm on her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IF there is a treasure in the first place. Those people could be lying. Besides, no one has ever seen a dragon here.” She swatted a bug that’s flying around her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They never saw one because they never went here.” Gahyeon just shrugged her objection like it weighed nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon’s words made her lose her ability to speak. Arguing with Gahyeon always had one result for her, failing. Sometimes, she wanted to have half of her wits. It came in handy at a time like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, look! We found it! It could be the nest they are talking about.” Gahyeon’s high-pitched voice attacked her ears, making her wince. She enthusiastically pointed at a large hole in front of them which looked like a cave entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goosebumps ran down her spine. Not only because of the discovery they made but also because of the unsettling feelings she felt when she saw it. It looked unsafe. Heck, this whole forest was unsafe for them. Why did she agree to join Gahyeon’s nutty plan again? They could’ve been lost and no one would know where they went or worse, they won’t be able to come back. She still wanted to drink her favourite butterbeer and to eat the delicious pumpkin pie that her mother made on Halloween.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go!” Gahyeon ran into the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gahyeon!” She tried to stop her but it fell on deaf ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cave was huge. There was only one passage inside leading to the deeper end. She was just standing near the entrance while Gahyeon was pacing back and forth to examine the interior of the cave. Seeing that she won’t move, the latter dragged her inside. Gahyeon’s idea to roam the cave was walking, almost skipping, while animatedly saying incoherent words that she didn’t bother to listen to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting to the deeper part of the cave, the air was becoming warmer and damper. Skeletons of various animals were scattered across the cave floor, adding more to the eerie atmosphere. She swore she saw a human skull somewhere on the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think the end of the cave is still far?” Gahyeon’s question pulled her back from her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I know is we are getting further away from the entrance. Which is bad.” She commented. Another useless attempt from her to convince Gahyeon to go back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. It’s near, look!” Gahyeon pointed forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crack on the ceiling brought the moonlight in, making the interior of the cave visible without the help of their wand. And there it is. In front of them, there was an enormous nest with an egg as big as a Quaffle in the centre. Gahyeon ran to retrieve the egg and held it up. A proud smile appeared on her face as if she held a trophy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dragon egg! We did it!” She bounced up and down in delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice, kid. Now give it to us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A familiar voice was heard from behind. She whipped her head in the direction of the voice and her eyes widened. Two silhouettes stood behind them, slowly showing up while wearing a mischievous smirk on their face and wand on the ready. She didn’t know if they were being followed. How come they could be here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” She readied her wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could ask you the same question.” Bora sneered. “But to answer your question, we saw you sneaking out and decided to follow. And here we are, tadaaa.” She spread her hands, grinning at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, kid. Be a good girl and give it to us.” Bora held out her palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tug on her jacket made her look back. Gahyeon was clutching her jacket, hiding behind her back with her head lowered. The cheerful and excited Gahyeon that she saw a while ago was nowhere to be found, and the sight flared her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she won’t.” She squared her chin and held her wand higher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the ground shook around them and a low growl could be heard echoing on the wall. One thing that she forgot, if they’re in a dragon nest, finding a dragon egg, then there must be…..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dragon!” Siyeon pointed at a huge creature rushed-walking towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four of them ran away as fast as they could, dodging and jumping the obstacle in front of them. There’s no time to slow down if they didn’t want to be barbecued alive. They repeatedly shot any fighting spells they could muster at the creature but its skin repelled all of their attempts. She almost tripped because she dodged a burst of fire coming in her way if not because of a hand grabbing her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch where you're going!" Bora scolded her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to run until they reached the entrance, stumbling along the way. Siyeon was seen dragging Gahyeon out of the cave while Bora trailed behind them. Once they were outside, Siyeon blasted the cave entrance, burying the dragon under it. They stopped running and looked at the rubbles that Siyeon made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it dead?” Gahyeon managed to ask in between her panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Siyeon answered, eyes glued on the pile of stones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gahyeon’s question was answered with the shaking rubbles as the dragon emerged from beneath it. It roared and flew to the sky before dove down, blowing fire breath into their direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run!” She shouted, pulling her friends back from their trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sprung up to life and subconsciously followed her order, running for their life. The dragon flew high above them, couldn’t descend because of the tall trees surrounding them, but still sending them its hot breath of fire. She miraculously escaped from the fire that targeted her for the second time. Although, it grazed the tip of her hair for a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The lake!” Siyeon swerved to the left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t think of anything and blindly ran towards the lake. When they reached the edge, she felt something enveloped her head, blurring her vision. She realized that Gahyeon was already swinging her wand, making an air bubble on their heads before she dove into the lake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know how long she’d been swimming or how far they were from the dragon when they reached the opposite edge of the lake. Thankfully, the dragon was nowhere to be seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came out to the surface, drenched and exhausted. Her legs were wobbly, and she felt like her breath was going to leave her. Once she reached the drier ground, her legs gave out and she found herself laying on the ground. The other three were in no better condition than her. She even saw that Siyeon had it worse with a few visible bruises on her cheeks. She’s just glad that they could escape from the dragon in one piece.</span>
</p>
<h1>
  <span>***</span>
</h1><p>
  <span>The cluttering of cutleries filled the main hall. She tried to enjoy her breakfast peacefully. Well, as peaceful as she could, because she was trying to ignore Gahyeon for the past few days after the incident. She needed a break from everything related to Gahyeon and her crazy ideas. The exercise she had that day could last for a lifetime. Although on the brighter side, she hadn’t had any ‘eventful’ meeting with her two lovely pranksters too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finished her breakfast quickly because she already had a plan in mind. That said plan was related to the egg that’s now in her possession or was in her possession. She’d successfully hatched the egg and named the baby dragon, Pie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept Pie in a secret room inside the Owlery, for the time being, feeding the baby in between her classes and after dinner. She's growing rapidly and the room almost couldn't fit her anymore. She knew she couldn’t keep her forever there, but she couldn’t think of anything else as of now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short holiday season was coming soon, and the students were preparing to go home but not for her. She would stay because her parents were on a travelling trip around the world and Pie needed someone here. She's now as big as a Pomeranian and liked to play around, burning everything. She had to put an anti-burning spell around the room to prevent the Owlery from catching fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sent her friends to the train station that evening and came to an empty castle. It was strange to her. She usually went home and spent her time with her family, but now she's alone. She saw some students who didn't go home but she didn't know them personally, so she doubted she could talk to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud sigh escaped from her lips, the boredom was already eating her. She rolled around her bed, sleep was hard to come and reading wasn't an option. So, she put on her warmest clothes and thought about taking Pie for a walk, or a fly, whatever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pie was ecstatic, knowing that she could get out of the room, flying around and almost knocking her. She took her to the lake, and let her fly freely. Just watching the small dragon brought a smile to her eyes. It made her think if she's cruel by keeping Pie from the outside world, where she belonged. The rustles near her shook her up from the deep thoughts and she readied her wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who's there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rustles intensified, making her heart drummed on her chest. Was it some kind of monster? She's on the edge of the Forbidden Forest after all. Suddenly something jumped out straight to her from behind the trees, knocking her out of balance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boo," Bora cackled, clutching her stomach. "Look at your face, it's funny," she said in between her laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hissed, irritated by the sound of laughter that the short girl let out, before getting up to dust her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you not do that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can I miss the opportunity to make you look dumb?" Bora fake-wiped her tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw Pie come back from her little flight and land with a thud in between her and Bora, asking for a pat on her head. The latter stumbled in fright, her scream filled the evening air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is that? Why did you… It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> dragon egg?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would laugh at the face that Bora made right now, if not for the fact that she's ready to blast Pie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, no, no. Don't do that!" She shielded Pie behind her. "She's harmless, look!" She patted Pie's head and she's sure she could hear a purr from the baby dragon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She beckoned Bora to come closer and followed what she did. After a little more convincing, Bora finally moved forward step by step. One trembling hand reached out, she hesitantly patted Pie's head. She quickly retracted her hand but Pie was asking for more, nuzzling her. Bora let out another high-pitched squeal but pat her anyway, peeking with one eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was comical, and she couldn't stop herself from laughing. She never had the chance to see Bora acted this way. Maybe she could use this as blackmail if she bothered her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you here?" She asked once they seated, Pie was flying around again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I should be asking you the same question." Bora scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm taking care of Pie. And no one's home anyway." She shrugged. "Why don't you go home?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Home is boring," Bora answered, staring blankly at the glowing surface of the lake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt strange and rare seeing her without Siyeon in tow, but it was rarer to see a quiet Bora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going back," Bora stood up. "You go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need to wait for Pie first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, then." She went back to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her eyebrows, looking at Bora who went back to her original position. As if she knew the silent question that the younger asked, she shrugged, "It's boring walking there alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bora’s answer sounded suspicious in her ears. She doubted that it was the real reason she stayed. But it gave her the time to observe Bora’s side profile, trying to read any sign that indicated malicious intent. Strangely, she found none. Instead, she saw Bora looking down, occasionally throwing gravel to the lake.</span>
</p>
<h1>
  <span>***</span>
</h1><p>
  <span>Since that night, Bora started to bother her more than usual. From floating everything she touched, jinxing her cutleries in dinner, tipping her drink with laughing potion, and many more, she couldn’t count. It's probably because the people that she could bother went home for holidays or Bora just liked to bother her, maybe both. Either way, she was losing her peaceful time and she hated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like today when she was reading her favourite book in the main hall, it suddenly floated in the air and fell on her head. The burst of laughter that followed after gave her the clue of who was behind it, and guess, it was Bora again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would gladly retaliate if she was in a better state, but she barely could close her eyes last night to take care of Pie who almost burnt down her room for the fifth time of the week. The bag under her eyes was slowly becoming prominent and she rarely paid more effort to her appearance because of the lack of energy. Now, she just wanted a peaceful afternoon with her books and someone wanted to ruin that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She picked up the book from the floor to read it again, ignoring Bora. Knowing that she was getting ignored, Bora launched more tricks, preventing her to even read a line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you stop doing that?” She snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing what, Pup?” Bora feigned ignorance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have anything better to do than disturbing other people’s peace? Do something more useful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m doing something useful,” she objected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If your definition of useful is by creating troubles for everyone around you, then you and your brain are more useless than I thought. No wonder you’re always alone and no one likes you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard me. No one likes you. And I hate you!” She poured all her frustration into her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a crippling silence after she said that. Hurt flashed in Bora’s eyes before she composed herself back. She tried to go back to her usual self but clearly, she had difficulty doing so. Something just weighed her down no matter how hard she tried to square her shoulder. Words seemed to fail her as she opened her lips but nothing came out of it. Finally, after the third try, she could make a coherent sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the info, Kim. I'll take a note of that." She pocketed her hands and turned around, leaving her alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good for her. It's about time she could spend her time in peace. She went back to her book, continuing from where she left. Halfway to the page, she huffed. She couldn't concentrate on her books at all. There's a war of feelings going on inside her head, one that said she's too harsh on Bora and the others that said the latter deserve it. She's just saying the truth after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never liked Bora. She's always at the receiving end of the older's endless pranks. A peaceful day was hard to find since the first time she stepped into this castle. She almost forgot what those days were like. The days she had were bearable because she had her friends beside her. She thought she'd at least enjoy the castle's tranquillity because students were going home, but how wrong she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed her book and decided to just sleep. That's the main priority right now. And maybe after that, she could think clearer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An evening stroll after dinner was the best. The weather was getting warm, making the evening even better. Her feet brought her to the garden. The various scent of flowers attacked her nostrils and she found herself inhaling deeply. She laid down on the grass, staring at the bright full moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A groan alerted her senses. With her wand at the ready, she tried to look for the source, tiptoeing and peeking from behind the bushes. There, not far from where she stood, she could see a silhouette of a girl hunched in her seat. A cupcake with a single lit candle on it was floating in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is stupid," the girl whined and throw the cupcake away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cast the cupcake before it hit the ground and brought it to her hand. It was a little bit ruined because the candle fell from its place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't waste food," she placed the cupcake in front of the girl. The girl’s body jumped a little after hearing her voice. "My mother said they will cry," she shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you believe that?" Bora sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In a way, yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Idiot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence hung around the air, making the air colder than it was. Her mind was running a mile an hour, trying to come up with something to break the ice, but it's proven to be difficult. She and Bora weren't in a talking term in the first place, let alone a good one. Should she just go now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is today your birthday?" Well, it seemed like her mouth had a different plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? You want to mock me?" Bora said defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just asking. Why are you so grumpy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bora clicked her tongue and went silent again. Her fingers were playing with the grass, head deep in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She patiently waited for Bora to speak. There's no rush present in her mind, could be the nice evening air speaking, but it didn't concern her. This was the second time she felt at peace when she's in Bora's presence. So, she sat down, watching the clouds running to and from the moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Bora said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my birthday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bora was seemingly contemplating what to say. Her eyes darted around but to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I usually celebrate it with Siyeon, but she's not here," She explained, more than she had expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you celebrate it home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too nosy for your own good,” Bora remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, you can ignore my question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think my parents will care. You’re right, no one likes me.” Bora hung her head low, avoiding her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pang of guilt rose from her chest. Had she thought thoroughly first before talking, it wouldn't be like that. She wouldn't hurt the girl's heart. Looking at Bora’s crestfallen face right now, she wanted to hug her and comfort her. But she thought that it was too much, they’re not that close for her to make such an effort. So, she opted for a simpler way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so," she paused. "I'm sorry about my outburst earlier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just say that you hate me. It's more believable," Bora scoffed, refusing to accept her apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. Although she expected this to happen, it still stings. Well, they were never on good terms, so it's understandable if Bora didn't believe her apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the evening air is nice,” she changed the topic to a lighter one, stretching her body and laying down on the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you still here?" Bora looked at her with a creased forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can be here all I want."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bora hissed and murmured under her breath. She couldn't quite catch what she said, but she heard 'attitude' and 'annoying' in her sentences. The shorter shuffled away from her, creating a wider space in between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bora."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday," she sent her her biggest smile.</span>
</p>
<h1>
  <span>***</span>
</h1><p>
  <span>She threw a small-sized rat to Pie, which the dragon caught easily and devoured it in one go. That's the last piece for today's meal. The purr of the small dragon when she scratched her chin sent a satisfying wave to her ears. She noticed that her scales were starting to harden, making it shinier than the last time she remembered. And her size too, the room was almost too small for the dragon to move freely. Was it the time to set her free already?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, there’s something strange about Pie. Normally with her growing in size, she would need more foods, but that’s not the case for her. Pie was still content with the foods that she gave her. She often found the small dragon exhausted but calmer compared to last week. She needed to find the answer in the library later, hopefully, she would find one. After promising that she would take Pie for a walk that night, she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the Quidditch field and saw someone in a green robe playing with the Quaffle, throwing and scoring with effortless ease. Her movement was fluid but sharp as if she’s dancing instead of flying. She found herself unconsciously staring at the Chaser, following her movement with her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she felt her stare, the Chaser turned in her direction and threw the ball that whooshed over her head, just missing a few millimetres. She didn't get the chance to react as the Chaser dove towards her and elegantly stopped in front of her. Just then was she able to release her, unknowingly held, breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The initial shock hadn't worn off when she heard high-pitched laughter filled her eardrums. But when it did, she hit the Chaser's shoulder repeatedly, while spitting almost incoherent protest to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you trying to kill me?" Was all she could muster when she's done with her assault. The latter ignored her and kept laughing even louder, forcing a pout to form on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it didn’t hit you, right?” She said after her laughter died down. “Play with me. It’s boring playing alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You only need to throw it as hard as you can. Come on, call your broom,” Bora hopped onto her broom and floated in front of her. She raised her eyebrows at her, telling her to do it. Sighing in defeat, she did what Bora asked to do and followed her to the field. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Bora was a good teacher, if she ignored her laughter every time she made a mistake. She told her what and how to do a move that she usually sees in a Quidditch match. Of course, she wasn't as good as Bora and her movements were still rigid. But she's learning. Bora even made her do a trick to stand on her broom which she won't be doing again anytime soon because she almost fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They decided to stop and sat on the bench at the top of the audience tower. They stared at the sky that was slowly turning into a yellowish hue on the horizon, letting the soft wind caress their cheeks and mess up their hair. A smile formed on her face, admiring the beautiful scenery before her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful," Bora commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is." She nodded, without taking her eyes from the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to her, Bora cleared her throat, "It's almost dinner time, we should head back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, already? Can't we stay longer?" She asked her with a defeated look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's getting cold." She pointed at her thin short sleeve t-shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They descended the stairs in awkward silence. Bora seemed to become quiet all of a sudden and refused to make eye contact with her. It made her wonder what she did wrong, if there’s any, because she didn’t think she’d done something.</span>
</p>
<h1>
  <span>***</span>
</h1><p>
  <span>“Gahyeon?” She called her friend who seemed to be deep in thought. “The holiday’s not over yet. Why did you come back so soon?” She sat next to the smaller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m-, I’m bored at home,” she said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The latter just nodded and busied herself with a book on her hands. Not wanting to push further, she stopped asking and just observed her. Gahyeon was fidgeting in her seat, biting her thumb and drumming her feet. She looked around once in a while as if waiting for someone. Next to her feet was a white paper bag with a purple ribbon on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got to go.” Gahyeon stood abruptly, leaving her stunned in her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked in the direction where Gahyeon had disappeared to, hoping that the girl was alright. She needed to check up on her one of these days. Although Gahyeon was often making her head hurt, she really cared for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put a book about dragon hatchlings that she borrowed from the library and a notebook on the table. Her forehead creased when she couldn’t find her pen anywhere. She thought she’d already grab it before she left the library earlier. She must’ve dropped it there. With a heavy sigh, she gathered her books and headed to the library for the second time today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was walking along the corridor, when she saw Gahyeon getting cornered by Bora, backing to the wall with fright. The paper bag was laying on the floor beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gahyeon!” She rushed towards them. Knowing that they’re not alone anymore, Bora stepped back from Gahyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. She’s my friend!” She shielded Gahyeon from Bora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave us alone, I’m not done with her,” Bora yanked Gahyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she shoved Bora with both of her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one could treat her friend like that, not on her watch. What Bora did was unacceptable. Here she thought Bora was better than she was. But jokes on her, she wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better leave us alone, Kim Yoohyeon. This is my last warning.” Bora raised her wand at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She mirrored the shorter, pulling her wand at the ready. She hated violence but it didn’t mean that she couldn’t fight. If Bora was asking for this then she would give her the fight that she wanted. Behind her, Gahyeon was tugging on her shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoohyeon, no. Please, don’t.” Gahyeon’s small voice disrupted the thick tension in the air, making her shift her focus to the youngest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Gahyeon. She won’t get away from this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Yoohyeon.” Gahyeon’s voice turned quieter, but she could hear it crystal clear. “She’s my sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened, silently inquiring if Gahyeon was joking, but the younger looked away from her gaze. There’s no way these two were related, right? They’re so different in many ways that she could think of, and also the fact that they had a different last name. However, when Bora also avoided her eyes, she knew that it's true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But, how?" Was all the words that came out of her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one answered her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slumped on her bed, mentally exhausted from what’s just going on. After their encounter, she escorted Gahyeon to her tower while Bora just left without saying anything. Her mind still couldn’t grasp the fact that the two of them were siblings. The world always has its way of surprising her. All of this thinking made her craving for some sweets somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And speaking of hunger, she forgot to feed Pie. Groaning, she hit her pillow repeatedly, feeling reluctant to leave the comfort of her bed but she couldn’t let Pie starve. With a heavy heart, she got up and wore her hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heartbeat quickened when she saw the door to Pie’s room was slightly ajar. No one should know where the room is, she made sure of that. More importantly, no one could know what’s inside that room, or Pie would be taken away from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fastened her pace and peeked through the door gap, carefully checking the room of the intruder. The first thing she saw was a woman facing away from the door. However, she couldn’t see where Pie was from this point of view. She hoped that the hatchling was alright. No other people other than the woman was there, she’d have a higher chance to win the fight. Sneakily, she entered the room with a wand in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who ar-, Bora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bora quickly turned, stumbled on her feet. Judging by her surprised face, she didn't expect to get caught. On her hand was a dead rat that's quickly snatched by Pie. The baby dragon swallowed it immediately then sniffed Bora, asking for more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to the lake was quiet, too quiet even. The only sound she heard was the clapping of Pie's wings. She stole glances at Bora who suddenly found the pathway more interesting than anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you're the one who had been feeding Pie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? I thought you were scared of her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"People change. Besides, it’s not hard to love Pie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never think you will do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know anything about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Bora’s words shut her up. She’s right. She just realised that she didn’t know anything about Bora at all. Just like today. She was losing words thinking about the new facts that she just learned about Bora. What else did she have in her sleeve?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she kicked the gravel on the pathway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The calm surface of the lake reflected the pale moonlight beautifully. On her right, the majestic view of the castle stood out against the darkness of the night sky. But out of those scenes, she found her eyes wandered back to the shorter girl. It's like an invisible force, pulling her back to wherever she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bora’s voice startled her. She didn’t know that she was staring, and a flush of heat rushed its way to her cheeks. It felt like fire against the cold night wind. She cleared her throat to hide her embarrassment and pretended to admire the scenery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s my half-sister…” Bora started. “My mother remarried when I was little. After Gahyeon was born, they poured all of their attention to her. I guess that's what makes me envy Gahyeon. I told her that I hate her and I don’t want to be seen with her. Today, she was just going  to give me my birthday present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bora’s low voice clenched her chest. Gloom and regrets were shown in her eyes while she was talking. Without knowing, she found herself enveloping Bora in a tight hug, and rested her head on hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hugging you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, idiot. But I didn’t ask to be hugged.” Bora made a weak effort to break free from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t. But I know you need it,” she tightened her hold around her petite body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot.” Bora stopped moving around. She weakly clung to her sides and rested her head on her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.”</span>
</p>
<h1>
  <span>***</span>
</h1>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>